Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional electrical socket device is shown to include a base member 1 made from an insulator material, a pair of conductive prong engaging members 2, an electrical cable 3, and a cover member 4 also made from an insulator material.
As illustrated, the base member 1 is formed with a mounting chamber 1a, and an open top side for access to the mounting chamber 1a. The conductive prong engaging members 2 are mounted on the base member 1 inside the mounting chamber 1a. The conductive prong engaging members 2 are formed with three pairs of prong engaging portions 2a, each pair of which is adapted to engage a pair of prongs of an appliance plug (not shown). The electrical cable 3 has two insulator conductors 3a, 3b connected electrically and respectively to the prong engaging members 2 at one end, and terminated by a device plug 3c at the other end. The cover member 4 is mounted removably on the base member 1 to cover the top side of the base member 1, and is formed with three pairs of prong inserting holes 4a that are aligned with the prong engaging portions 2a, respectively.
Some of the disadvantages of the aforesaid conventional electrical socket device are as follows:
(a) When three plugs of three electrical appliances are inserted into the prong engaging portions 2a via the prong inserting holes 4a in the cover member 4, a relatively large amount of current will flow through the prong engaging members 2, which after long term use, will result in overheating and can lead to the outbreak of a fire. PA1 (b) Since there is no safety device installed in the conventional electrical socket device, the user is exposed to constant danger as long as the electrical socket device is use.